


In the Same Coin

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [22]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Ryuji and Yuuki already know that Akira is a cuddle monster, but his need for affection seems to get much worse whenever one of them is busy. When Akira is the one trying to focus on his term paper, his boyfriends grab that chance to finally get their revenge.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Fic Requests [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141385
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	In the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon. Thanks for requesting the best boys! I needed an excuse to write more about them. :')
> 
> I hope you like it!

If there was something about Akira that few people could imagine by just looking at him, was how much affection he needed to survive. Yes, he tended to dramatize his needs for a humorous effect, but it didn’t mean he didn’t _need_ the attention to keep functioning properly.

He hadn’t always been like that, of course… His parents had never been the affectionate kind, and he never had many close friends. However, after meeting Ryuji and Yuuki, he became spoiled by how much they cared about him, allowing himself to ask for more and more of their affection—which they never denied him.

Well… _almost_ never.

Akira knew both his boyfriends had their own worries, especially with their jobs and college, but sometimes he couldn’t help but be an annoyance to them, in the hope that they would give him their full attention for just a few minutes. And that was exactly what he did that day, when he saw Yuuki in front of his laptop, typing with a concentrated expression. _Probably working on his book…_ Akira smiled to himself, moving closer to him, placing a trail of kisses on his face, until he reached the corner of his mouth.

“Akira, I’m writing,” complained Yuuki.

“You can write later.”

Akira kept kissing his face, going down his neck, making a small laugh leave Yuuki’s lips.

“I can’t!” Yuuki protested. “If I stop, the ideas will slip away.”

That response made Akira frown.

“If you don’t, _I_ will slip away.”

Of course, his words only made Yuuki show a slightly amused smile.

“You’ll be back,” he said. “The ideas won’t.”

There wasn’t a single trace of doubt in his voice, and the worst part was that Akira couldn’t even blame him for that: he would _definitely_ be back later.

“You’re so cold…” he murmured, letting out a long sigh. “Fine, I’ll go after Ryuji. He’ll give me the love you keep refusing me.”

“Alright.”

_He could at least have pretended to care._ Akira left the living room, making sure to look as devastated at the rejection as he could, going to the kitchen, where Ryuji was preparing dinner for them. He approached his boyfriend, throwing his arms around his waist.

“Ryuji…” he whined. “Yuuki is ignoring me…”

His sad tone made Ryuji laugh.

“Yeah?”

“I’m so sad…” proceeded Akira. “I think he likes writing more than he loves me…”

“Maybe ‘cause you’re always annoyin’ him?”

He stared at Ryuji, furrowing his brow.

“You didn’t say that!” he whispered in an offended tone.

“No, I didn’t,” agreed Ryuji, placing some chopped vegetables on a pan. “You just imagined this whole conversation.”

Akira groaned, resting his forehead on Ryuji’s shoulder, slightly tightening his hug.

“Why are you two so mean to me?” he asked.

Ryuji tried to get to the fridge, but Akira made sure to make it as hard as possible for him.

“Aki, I need to make dinner,” complained Ryuji.

“Are you saying dinner is more important than me, too?”

“Unless you wanna starve to death.”

Akira smiled to himself, placing a kiss on the side of Ryuji’s neck.

“You can feed me with your love,” he said.

“You’ll change your mind when you get hungry,” retorted Ryuji. “And then you’ll blame _me_ for that.”

“That’s…” It wasn’t a lie. “Unfair.”

Ryuji threw him a glance over his shoulder, his slight smile saying “you know that I’m right”. Akira pouted, letting go of his waist and crossing his arms.

“You two don’t care about me…” he said. “I should go away and find a new place to live, with people who will give me some attention.”

“Yeah, Aki…” answered Ryuji. “The world is so unfair to you. We’re such terrible people.”

“At least you can see it.”

“Sure.” Ryuji shrugged, taking a small portion of his stir fry, blowing on it a few times. “Wanna taste it?”

He offered the chopsticks to Akira, who took a bite, and wasn’t surprised to realize it was delicious—like everything Ryuji did in the kitchen, to be fair.

“It’s good…” he said, forcing an indifferent tone. “But I’m still mad at you.”

“Oh no…” answered Ryuji in a _very_ lazy attempt of sounding desperate. “Aki hates me… What should I do…?”

Akira slapped his thigh, making Ryuji laugh.

“Fine!” he said. “I’ll go back to the bedroom, all alone. I’ll spend the rest of the night working on my term paper, and neither of you is getting any love from me ever again.”

“For today, or forever?” asked Ryuji.

“Forever.”

Ryuji forced a shocked gasp.

“Are you really gonna abandon us like that?” he asked.

“I am,” said Akira, “and then you’ll regret all the kisses you never gave me.”

With an amused smile, Ryuji leaned in Akira’s direction, placing a brief kiss on his lips.

“Better now?” he asked.

Akira let out a small, sad noise.

“That’s not enough…” he muttered.

“Don’t be so greedy, Aki,” answered Ryuji, giving him a second kiss on his cheek. “I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

Instead of doing as he said, however, Akira stayed in the kitchen, helping Ryuji as he finished preparing their food. Yuuki joined them a few minutes later, in time to set the table for them. They ate together, and Akira made sure to voice his opinions on how coldly the other two had been treating him that day. Ryuji responded by putting more food on Akira’s bowl, to which he didn’t protest.

After dinner, Akira and Yuuki cleaned the kitchen while Ryuji took a bath, then Yuuki went back to his book. Akira had to control himself not to go bother either of them again, and instead, did as he said he would earlier, sitting in front of the bedroom’s desk, starting to work on his term paper. He already had a rough draft of it, and just needed to make it prettier and nice to read—which was more exhausting than it sounded.

A few minutes later, Ryuji and Yuuki joined him in the bedroom, and Akira made sure to keep his eyes on the screen all the time, ignoring their presences as his dramatic nature demanded. Neither of them took him seriously, of course, and soon Ryuji was behind him, hugging his neck.

“How long are you gonna sulk?” he asked, resting his chin on the top of Akira’s head.

“I just started,” answered Akira. “And I’m not sulking.”

“You are,” said Yuuki, leaning on Akira’s desk. “You wanted attention, didn’t you? We’re both here now.”

Akira managed to keep a serious face, but had to make an effort to pretend he was still typing anything useful.

“I don’t want it anymore,” he said.

“You?” asked Ryuji in disbelief. “Don’t want attention?”

“I’m busy.”

Yuuki covered his mouth with both hands, widening his eyes.

“Too busy for kisses?” he asked.

“Too busy for anything,” answered Akira.

“How sad…”

Saying that, Ryuji kissed Akira’s cheek, slowly making his way down his neck until he reached his shoulder. Akira groaned in protest.

“I told you I’m busy!” he said.

“I ain’t tellin’ you to stop,” answered Ryuji. “Just takin’ what I want.”

“You’re distracting me.”

“Really?” Ryuji shrugged. “Don’t care.”

His words made Yuuki’s face lighten up. He casually climbed on Akira’s lap, placing a hand on his cheek, kissing his chin.

“Well…” he said. “I think I’ll take what I want too, then.”

Akira finally looked away from the screen, frowning at him.

“You can’t just… do that,” he said.

“I can,” answered Yuuki with an innocent smile. “You agreed to it when you asked me out.”

His cute confidence only made Akira feel like being stubborn. With some difficulty, he started to type again.

“You’re not stopping me,” he said.

His words didn’t stop _them_ either. Ryuji and Yuuki showered him with kisses, to the point Akira could only erase and retype the same words time after time in an attempt to keep his cold facade. It was a really difficult task, however, especially when he craved that affection so much.

“Ryuji…” said Yuuki after a while, in a sad voice. “Akira isn’t giving me any attention…”

“He’s ignoring me too…” Ryuji let out a heavy sigh. “What should we do?”

“I don’t know…” Yuuki considered it for a moment. “Maybe we could give all of our love to each other, instead?”

“Great idea!”

And, just like that, Yuuki jumped out of his lap, following Ryuji to the bed. Akira didn’t look away from the screen, but could hear the sound of them moving over the mattress, laughing, and sharing kisses. He knew they were being loud on purpose, and it only annoyed him more that it was _actually working._

“This is so good, isn’t it?” asked Yuuki in a slightly loud voice.

“Yeah…” answered Ryuji. “I feel so loved right now!”

“I’m really glad I’m not alone in front of my laptop… I’d be missing _so much.”_

“Right? It must be _so sad_ to be _all alone_ when you have two boyfriends _so ready_ to love you…”

Akira rolled his eyes, closing his laptop.

“You two… are… so… annoying!”

He stood up from his chair, facing those two with as much anger as possible.

“It really worked,” whispered Yuuki with an amused smile.

Akira approached the bed with wide steps, gesticulating as he continued talking.

“I’m so done with you!”

“Here he comes…” said Ryuji.

He got on the bed, getting in between those two.

“One of these days,” he proceeded, “I’m leaving you and never coming back!”

“Sure, Aki…”

Akira crossed his arms, without looking at either of them.

“I’m so mad!”

“We know…” Yuuki patted his head. “We know…”

“You’re just using my weakness against me!”

“Yeah…” Ryuji kissed his face. “We’re terrible.”

“You are!” Akira looked from one of them to the other, his stubbornness finally cracking under their gazes. “And I love you…”

As if to reward him for his words, his boyfriends hugged him, Ryuji caressing his hair while Yuuki held his hand, taking it to his lips and giving it a kiss. Akira felt his heart melt like butter, and this time allowed himself to express it, returning those gestures of affection as he could.

In the end, he always got the attention he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
